The Brother of Kakashi
by Thesaiyan21
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if Kakashi would have had a brother? Meet Kaede Hatake
**HEEY! I actually got this idea in my mind for a long long time but never gone through with it** **. This is an OC X Tsunade story, starts at Kakashi's generation and goes up to the ending of shippuden, just pointing it out. Pairings: (Eventual) OC X TSUNADE, NARUHINA, SASUSAKU, and we see later. So let's start!**

Gray eyes snapped open as a certain Hatake got up from Bed and groaned

''Kaede wake up'' said person barely opened one eye

''Why? Come on Bro why do we always gotta be the first?'' Kaede asked

''Because we are not like that Dobe'' Kakashi of course means Obito Uchiha, Kaede slowly got out of bed

''Kay just get out'' Kaede stated, Kakashi merely nodded while Kaede stayed inside to change. Kaede Hatake, he has gray hair and black eyes, brother of Kakashi Hatake. Kaede simply wore black shirt with black pants and Brown Sandals.

''Ready'' Kaede stated as he gone to the kitchen, to meet with his brother. Kakashi threw him a rice ball which Kaede easily caught and started eating,

''Damn this is good'' Kaede stated as he sat down

''So who do you think you going to be with?'' Kaede asked curiously, Kakashi gave his brother a bored look

''You'' Kakashi stated before going back to eating, Kaede chuckled

''Knowing our luck, we probably end up with a fan girl'' Kaede laughed as he saw all the blood drained from his brother's face

''Oh Kami…'' Kakashi muttered as he stood up and went to the door ''you coming?'' Kaede nodded and followed him to the academy.

''Here we are I guess… First again'' Kaede analyzed, Kakashi merely nodded and sat down. Suddenly a stampede shook the ground. Both Hatake's blood ran cold ''Fan girls'' They muttered before Kaede started running away

''KAEDE, YOU TRAITOR!'' Shouted Kakashi at his brother

''SORRY BRO BUT I GOTTA GET AWAY!'' Stated Kaede as he ran for his life. He made several turns, left, right, left, left and so on. To be honest Kaede was beginning to lose hope. Before _CRASHHH_ He crashed into someone. Gold eyes met black, Kaede quickly hid '''Please don't tell the fan girls'' He whispered before hiding in the bin. The blonde Woman looked at the army of Fan girls and snickered

''Excuse me Miss, did you see a boy with Gray hair and black eyes?'' One of the screaming Banshee's asked, the blonde nodded

''That way'' She said pointing to another direction. The Girls screamed in delight and ran the way she pointed. The blonde looked at the Bin ,where Kaede hid,

''You can come out now'' The blonde said with a smirk as Kaede slowly opened the top

''Are you sure?'' Kaede asked slowly. The blonde nodded and Kaede got out from the Bin

''Thank you very much'' Kaede thanked, while the blonde smiled

''It's no problem, what's your name anyways?'' Blondie asked

''Kaede Hatake!'' Kaede exclaimed with a smirk ''and what's yours?''

''Tsunade Senju'' The now named Tsunade stated

''Nice to meet you, Tsunade-Chan!'' Kaede said cheerfully

''Nice to meet you too Kae-Kun'' (A/N I'm not a perfect Japanese) Tsunade said with a smile

''Can I ask why you're here?'' Kaede asked curious, Tsunade nodded

''The Hokage requested me here'' Tsunade answered simply, Kaede nodded and smiled before looking at the clock

''Well, I have to get to Class, see you later Tsunade-Chan!'' Kaede said as he ran off to class, Tsunade chuckled before going to the Hokage Tower.

 **(Class Room)**

After not too long Kaede arrived at his seat next to Kakashi

''Sorry Bro'' Kaede said while Kakashi just sigh behind his mask

''Fine I guess'' Kakashi said in a monotone tone (I'm not sure if I did that right)

''Did Obito arrive yet?'' Kaede questioned his brother.

''That dobe? Not Yet'' Kaede just sighs

''If being Hokage is his dream, then why is he always late?'' Kaede questioned while Kakashi remained motionless, the bell rang and the Sensei walked into the class

''Good morning, as of yesterday you became Genin, today is a special day for every single of you as for you will be given teams. Each team normally consists of 3 man squad but as it is an even amount of students this year there will be one team that will have a fourth member'' the Sensei concluded and started listing off the names ''Team Seven will consist of: Kakashi Hatake'' This got Kakashi's attention a bit ''Obito Uchiha'' Said Uchiha was no-where ''Rin Nohara'' Said Nohara squealed, while Kakashi had an emotionless Face ''And finally Kaede Hatake'' This caused Rin to squeal even bigger –because getting in the team with Kakashi and Kaede- and both Hatake's smirked at each other. The Sensei started listing off the rest of the teams one by one. After He finished, he started his 'End of Year speech'

''It's been a pleasure to teach all of you and I hope that one day we get to go on missions together'' Sensei smiled as he said it ''Your sensei's will pick you up after lunch In here, Understand?'' ''HAI!'' ''Good, Dismissed!'' Sensei Hatake's got out of their seat and headed to the door,but sadly got stopped by Rin

''Hey Kakashi and Kaede, W-W- Would you like to have lunch with m-me?'' Rin stuttered

''No'' Kakashi said coldly while going out the door. Rin looked at Kaede

''Well Kaede-kun, would you mind coming to lunch with me?'' Rin asked

''I cannot as-'' Kaede couldn't even finished that sentence, because Rin already hugged his hand and took him with her

''OH THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!'' Shouted Rin as she walked through the corridors with Kaede having a murdering expression on his face

' _KAKASHI! I WILL SEE IT AS MY MISSION TO MURDER YOU!_ ' Thought Kaede as he was brought to the hell of torture. Playing with annoying people. Kaede gulped, awaiting for the nightmare to come

(Class Room, after lunch)

Kaede sat next to Kakashi while Glaring at him. One by one teams came and finally Team seven's team came

''Hello, I'm here to take my students'' Said a Yellow haired man with Blue eyes. Sensei nodded and gestured towards Team Seven ''Hello, I'm Minato Namikaze and I'm your sensei, please meet me at Training Ground 7, thank you'' Minato stated before he vanished. Team Seven got up and started to walk to training ground Seven.

( Training Ground Seven)

Team Seven –Minus Obito-were waiting for the always late Uchiha. Everybody was doing their sort of thing. Rin was watching Kakashi and Kaede, Kaede and Kakashi were sparring against each other, and Minato was watching them

''Is he always this late?'' Minato Questioned

''Yes, sadly'' Stated Kaede, while Kakashi nodded. Suddenly we heard the same Uchiha excuse while he arrived

''Sorry guys, I helped a lady with her bags'' Said Obito as he scratched his neck. Minato Nodded

''It's alright just make sure it doesn't happen again.'' Stated Minato with a sharp look. Obito nodded. ''Great now can everybody please sit down and introduce themselves'' Minato asked

''Introduce ourselves? How are we supposed to do that?'' Rin asked

''Thing you like, things you hate, dreams for the future and so on'' Minato explained, While Kakashi and Kaede sigh

''Why don't you go first, Sensei?'' asked Obito, Minato nodded and quickly introduced himself

''My name is Minato Namikaze, I like my wife Kushina and I don't really hate anything, dreams for the future? Never really thought about it, Hobbies? Well I have a lot of them'' Minato said ''OK you with the brown hair''

''I am Rin Nohara I like, I mean WHO I like…'' Rin took a glance at the Hatake brother's ''I like collecting shells. I dislike when people fight. And my dream is to…'' Rin trailed off looking at the Hatake's once again, Minato sweat dropped

''Right, Obito you're next''

''My name is Obito from the great Uchiha clan, I like Ramen, Training and uhhh'' He trailed off looking at Rin ''I dislike when people abandon their Comrades and Kakashi-teme, my hobbies are training, Pranking and helping others. My dream for the future is to become Hokage with my Sharingan.'' Finished Obito. Minato nodded before turning to Kakashi

''I'm Kakashi Hatake. I like my Brother and that's all you need to know'' Kakashi stated. Minato sweatdropped before nodding towards Kaede

''I'm Kaede Hatake, I like my Brother, I dislike people who are annoying, my hobbies are training. My dream is to become one of the strongest Ninja ever'' Kaede stated. Minato nodded

''Okay, now that we know each other we can do our exercise tomorrow'' Stated Minato, his students nodded ''Good, meet me at the training ground at 5, also don't eat or you puke'' Minato stated before going vanishing. Everybody turned Different routes. Obito to the Uchiha compound, Rin following the Hatake's and the brother's going off and train.

 **BOOM! First chapter, I worked my butt of this so I hope you like this, also Reviews would be very much appreciated and as always, stay tuned until the next chapter PEACE!**


End file.
